1. The Field Of The Invention
This invention broadly relates to lift and rudder fin attachments for outboard engines and inboard engines with outboard drives of the type used in the propulsion of boats. In some of its more specific aspects, the invention is concerned with an improved lift and rudder fin attachment that is adjustable whereby the amount of lift produced thereby may be varied as desired. In one of its further aspects, the invention is concerned with lift and rudder fin attachments which give greatly enhanced steering control at slow speeds and during slow speed operations such as trollinq and docking.
2. The Description Of The Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed heretofore for use with outboard and inboard boat engines for the purpose of trimming and stabilizing boats at elevated speeds and/or under adverse operating conditions. Examples of prior art devices of this type are disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,247,820, 3,433,195, 4,205,618, 4,487,152, 4,738,644, 4,744,779 and 4,756,265.
The above-described prior art devices have a number of limitations and disadvantages which are inherent in their design, construction and method of use. For example, the prior art devices are not efficient or are not capable of being attached to the boat engine at the most effective location, or are complicated, expensive or difficult to build and use, or must be custom designed for use with each type or model of boat engine, or are not capable of enhancing steering control at slow speeds, and/or are not capable of being adjusted to provide the amount of lift that is desired for a given set of operating conditions.
The aforementioned and other deficiencies and disadvantages of the prior art devices have long been recognized by those skilled in this art. However, an entirely satisfactory alternative thereto was not available prior to the present invention.